How My Life Was Turned Upside Down
by joshthegreat
Summary: Michael Evans is just a normal guy with a beautiful girlfriend and a boring life. The arrival of six ponies will change the boring part.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: What the Heck?**

**A/N New story idea**

"See ya later, Michael." My girlfriend called as she drove out of the parking lot. We shared a shift at Brookshires on Fridays.

"Careful on your way home, Jackie." I responded. It was getting dark and a lot of people had been hitting deer this time of year. I sighed from exaustion and ran my fingers through my close-cropped black hair. As I climbed into my own car, I plugged in my MP3 player and started up the My Little Pony playlist.

Call me gay, see if I care. Jackie had gotten me into it, and we watch every new episode together.

As Pinkie Pie's laughter song began to play, I pulled out onto the highway. I sighed, my mind wandering to the sad hole that was my life. My brother was a jerk, my parents like cat litter more than me, and College was too expensive. The only good thing was Jackie. I had fallen in love with her the moment I had looked into her light blue eyes. Her life wasn't much better than mine, but that only made us stronger together.

Suddenly, when I wasn't far from my house, a bright light flashed through the woods. When it disappeared, my night vision started to return.

It wasn't quick enough, though. I barely saw a cyan and rainbow streak in the headlights, and I swerved to the right, hitting the brakes at the same time. As I skidded to a stop, I collided with something orange.

_Wait, cyan and rainbow, orange? ...Oh my God. _I thought.

I jumped out of the car and ran to the orange object. It was a small pony with a blonde mane and a stetson hat lying next to her. Her eyes were closed, but her breathing was normal.

_She's unconscious. I... I hit Applejack?_

I couldn't believe it. My second favorite pony was right in front of me. I started to hear dull thumps behind me. I turned around, and my jaw dropped.

Twilight Sparkle zapped one of my car's windows out, Rainbow Dash repeatedly punched it, Rarity threw crystals at it, Pinkie Pie jumped up and down on the roof, and Fluttershy was using the stare on it.

"Why did you hurt Applejack?" Dash demanded from my car, all of them oblivious to my present.

I heard a moan from behind me, and I turned back to Applejack.

"Take it easy, you got hit pretty hard." I cautioned as she struggled to sit up.

"Ah don't recognize yer voice. Who are..." Her question turned into a scream as she saw me. She bolted up, turned around, and bucked me in the chest.

I fell back onto the ground as I struggled to get breathe in my lungs. The destruction of my car ceased as the others rushed over to Applejack.

"Ow." I groaned as I sat up.

"What is that?" Fluttershy shrieked.

"I am... a... human." I gasped. Applejack took a few steps towards me.

"Are you okay, sugarcube?" She asked.

"Y-yeah." I breathed.

"Let's get him while he's down!" Dash rushed towards me, but Applejack grabbed her tail.

"Now hold on. He was trying to make sure Ah was okay, Ah just got startled."

"Oh..." Dash rubbed the back of her head.

"So, human-" Twilight began.

"You can call me Michael." I interupted.

"Well, Michael, can you tell us where we are?" She finished.

"Easy. Hempstead County, Arkansas." I answered.

"I don't think we are in Equestria anymore." Rarity gasped.

"Definitly not. You are in the United States of America."

"The what of what?" Pinkie asked with a logic defying smile.

"I'll explain when we get to my house."

"Hey, we aren't going anywhere with you." Twilight stated. "We can take care of ourself." I realized that I would have to subtlely convince them to come with me.

"Alright. Just mind the coyotes and the hunters." They were by my side the moment I finished talking. I turned and walked back to my car.

"Be careful, it's dangerous." Fluttershy whispered.

"Don't worry, it's just my car." I laughed.

"Car?" Twilight asked.

"Think motorized cart."

"Wait, you CONTROL it?" Dash yelled.

"... Yes..."

"So YOU hurt Applejack." She began getting angry.

"Not on purpose. I turned to avoid YOU. You flew right infront of me." I stared. She began to look embarrassed.

"Heh heh. Sorry about that." She sighed.

"It's okay. Now climb in." I said as I opened the back door.

/

"I am not crazy! Just come over here and see for yourself!" I exclaimed into my cell phone.

"Alright, I'm on my way." Jackie answered before hanging up. I was standing in my kitchen, and the ponies were in my living room. I had been living on my own for about a year now, so I didn't have to worry about my family.

"Okay," I began, "Why are you here?" I asked as I walked into the living room.

"First of all, my name is Twilight Sparkle." Twilight said. "This is Applejack, Rarity, Pinkiepie, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy."

"Nice to meet you. Now... what is going on?" I asked.

"Well, I was trying a new spell with my friends." She began.

"You use your friends as test subjects?" I raised an eyebrow.

"It was perfectly safe!" She insisted.

"Except for the fact that you are now in a new world." "Right. So anyway, when we appeared, we were close to the path that your... car drives on."

"Okay, so do you have any idea on how to get back?"

"Not a clue."

"That's just great." I muttered. I heard a gasp from behind me. I turned around to see a beautiful woman with wavy brown hair standing in the doorway.

Jackie screamed like a 10-year-old and ran over to me. She wrapped her arms around me.

"They're really here." She said, sounding like Dash talking about the Wonderbolts.

"Yeah, they really are." I sighed, knowing that things were about to get really complicated.

**A/N I'd like to hear your thoughts on this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**A/N Allo!**

I waved the flashlight in front of Applejack's eyes. It was early morning, and I decided to check her for injuries.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Ma head hurtin', and Ah'm sore all over." She replied.

"Well, you don't seem to have a concussion. You're lucky I hit the brakes, or else you'd be in much worse shape." I sighed. We were sitting in my study, where I keep my first aid kit. "Anyways, just get some rest, and you'll be fine."

"But I... alright." She replied. I heard a crash from the kitchen. As I rushed through the living room, I saw Jackie talking to Twilight. In the kitchen, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rarity were standing in a mess of pots, pans, and pasta.

"Um... well... we were..." Fluttershy trailed off.

"We were trying to make breakfast." Rarity stated proudly, absolutely forgeting where she was standing.

"Then we made this super big mess!" Pinkie cheered.

"Just-" I began. Dash soared in.

"I found a shed out back with this weird yellow thing in it." She said as she flew lazy circles around my head.

"Will you-" I started.

"Michael!" Jackie called. I ran into the living room, to find Twilight magically arranging my books in alphabetical order. The books which I keep in my own controlled chaos.

"Please just-" I began and Applejack galloped into the room, skidding into a wall as her hooves lost traction on the wooden floor.

"Everyone quiet!" I yelled. The ponies stared at me in shock.

"Meeting in the backyard. Now." I said.

/

"If you're going to stay here, we need to set some ground rules." I paced in front of the line of ponies as Jackie giggled at how serious I was in this situation.

"First of all, none of you cook unless I say so. I've seen the looks Twilight and Fluttershy have been giving me, so I want you all to know that humans are omnivores." The other four ponies gasped.

"B-but, that means you eat-" Applejack started.

"Meat, yes. But know that eating ponies, or equines of any kind, is frowned upon." I finished. That seemed to calm them down.

"Second, do NOT rearrange my things. I have my own system for organization."

"Sorry." Twilight sighed.

"Next, listen to my medical advice." I glared at Applejack, who was rubbing her shoulder.

"Last, stay out of my hanger." I said, pointing at the large building in the field behind my house.

"Okay," Dash began, "But can you tell me what that yellow thing was?"

"My Piper Cub plane. It allows me to fly."

"So you do have magic." Twilight smiled.

"Actually, no. It's just science."

"Oh, can you show us how it works?" She pleaded. They all gave me puppy eyes, leaning forward. Pinkie leaned far enough forward that her hooves were off the ground.

"No. Absolutely..." I sighed. "Fine."

/

I gave the thumbs up to Jackie, and she pulled the wheel blocks out. Her dad had been a airplane mechanic, so she was like my grounded co-pilot. I increase the throttle, and the Piper Cub began to accelerate down the field. The tail lifted off the ground, and I eventually soared into the sky. I pulled back on the stick, then to the left, banking the plane back towards my house.

I saw the ponies gazing in wonder, and Jackie waved to me with a smile.I waved back.

I descended for another pass, and my signature move. As I passed over my house, I ran the wheels along the roof. The ponies dove for cover as I roared over the yard. I flew straight for a while, then pulled back the throttle, preparing to land. As I approached the field, Pinkie somehow appeared in the back seat.

"That was super duper amazing! Can you do it again?!" She yelled in my ear.

"Gah!" I cried as her outburst caused me to lose control. She disappeared.

The propeller shredded the ground as the left wheel strut crumpled. The plane tilted to the left, tearing off the left wing, which flew back and severed the tail section, with one of its supports smacking me in the forehead. The nose dug into the ground, flipping what was left of the antique upside down.

I was held in my seat by the harness, and I could feel the blood running from the wound in my head. It didn't help when I unbuckled myself and hit the glass roof head first. The world blured as I felt two hooves wrap around my neck and begin to pull me out of the wreckage. I sluggishly looked up to see Dash tugging me, and the others were just arriving.

"Oh my gosh! Michael!" Jackie dropped to the ground and hugged me. When she let go, Twilight picked me up with her magic.

Then I blacked out.

/

I woke up slowly in my own bed. As if on cue, Applejack came in balancing a vegetarian breakfast on her back.

"Ya cared enough to make sure Ah was okay, so Ah decided to return tha favor." She smiled. "And there's somepony who'd like to apologize." Pinkie walked in, and I suddenly had the urge to run. Her mane and tail were flat and her fur was darker than usual. I calmed myself.

_This is not the Cupcakes Pinkamena... I hope. _

"I'm sorry~_snif~_ for making you crash your plane." She began to cry, laying her head on the edge of the bed.

"It's okay." I said, patting her on the head. "I was meaning to get a new one anyways." Her hair inflated, and her fur returned to normal.

"Yay! I gonna go set up the best 'Get Well' party ever! Of all time!" As she happily bounded out of the room, Applejack walked up to me.

"You were lyin'. About getting a new one. Why?" She asked. Knowing I couldn't lie to the Element of Honesty, I sighed.

"That plane had been passed down in my family since 1946. My Great Grandfather bought it after World War 2." Applejack gave me a hug as I began tearing up.

When I had finally gotten control of my emotions, Applejack looked at me.

"World War?" She asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"How could Humans be this violent?" Twilight asked in disbelief. I had decided not to have any secrets with them, as that would be the best way to gain their trust, and now Twilight was reading a book about World War Two. The others cringed as they saw the images from Iwo Jima, Normandy, and the concentration camps the Nazis had set up.

"It gets worse." I replied. I turned on my laptop and started up the web browser.

"What's that?" She asked.

"It's called a computer. It allows me to access information from anywhere on the planet." I said. I clicked on a news link, and a picture of a newscaster appeared.

"In other news,the Al Qaeda insurgents rigged a explosive in a military supply truck. When it detonated, it killed nine U.S. Soldiers and several civilians, including three children."

"Oh my Celestia!" Fluttershy gasped.

"How could they do something like that!? Those big meanies!" Pinkie yelled. Thankfully, her mane retained its bouncy shape. If it went flat again, I would run.

"There are some who oppose violence, like us, but many would rather fight it out than talking peacefully." Jackie said, rewrapping my head wound.

"Why would you continue living in this country?" Rarity asked.

"Because it only gets worse. The United States are the safest country in the world. And look at it." I groaned.

"If only you could come to Equestria with us..." Dash trailed off, glancing at Twilight.

"It's very peaceful there." Fluttershy said.

"Speaking of Equestria, have you found a way home yet?" I asked.

"I think if I recreate the spell that brought us here, I think we can get home. Why? Are you annoyed by us?" Twilight asked.

"Oh dear... I'm sorry." Fluttershy whispered.

"No, no. I was just thinking of taking you up on your offer." I smiled

"REALLY?!" Pinkie shouted. "THIS IS SO AWESOME!"

"Yeah, it is." I turned to Jackie. "Hey-" "Save it." She said. I suddenly began to worry.

"But-"

"I've already made up my mind." She smiled. "I'm coming too."

/

"Got everything?" I asked, setting my will down on the kitchen counter. The ponies were in the backyard getting ready.

"Yeah. Plus something special. I was saving it for your birthday, but..." Jackie answered. "Close Your eyes." I did so, and she led me outside.

"Okay... Now!" I opened my eyes to a...he

A crate? "Um... thanks?" I stuttered. "I... um... always wanted a crate?" She laughed and playfully slapped my chest.

"It's what is in the crate. You'll get to use it when we get to Equestria." Jackie smirked.

"Alright. You win." I sighed. We lugged the crate to the backyard, and Twilight had us all stand in a circle.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked worriedly.

"We wouldn't pass this up unless the other wanted to stay." Jackie said, speaking my mind as well.

"We can have a welcome to our world party!" Pinkie screamed, and Dash rolled her eyes.

"That sounds like a mighty fine idea." Applejack nodded.

"Hold on to your tails, everypony!" Twilight warned as her horn began to glow, and a vortex of wind surrounded us.

/

I woke up to the sight of the interior of a tree.

Twilight's tree.

As I sat up, I saw the others still unconcious, and the crate in the corner.

"Twilight? Is that you?" A voice asked as it came down the stairs. It was Spike, Twilight's baby dragon assistant. He stopped when he saw me, then saw the ponies. He then ran back up stairs, and began to shout.

Seconds later, he and three fillies charged down the stairs waving pots and pans.

"Die, foul beast!" The dragon cried. The four reached me, and began to pummel my legs. Of course, it didn't hurt. They continued until Twilight woke up. She saw me, and I just shrugged.

"Spike!" She shouted over the banging of kitchen implements.

"Twilight!" He dropped his 'weapon' to hug her. As the others woke up, the fillies followed suit. I knew that Applejack might still be a bit dizzy, so I moved to help her up.

"Stay back!" The filly I recognized as Applebloom screamed.

"Applebloom! He's a friend!" Applejack scolded.

"But he attacked Spike!" The yellow filly protested.

"Spike?" Twilight groaned.

"Well... I may have over reacted a teensy tiny bit." The purple dragon rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Spike..." Twilight prompted. Spike sighed and walked over to me.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. I smiled, thinking of a way to get back at him.

You see, I was a gamer. But the only game I let the ponies play that I own, was Dead Island. Fluttershy was a bit startled at the blood, but I explained that the Zombies were evil, so she calmed down. I had already used this trick on the Mane 6, so I did't have to worry about them.

I opened my mouth as if the respond, then I began coughing horribly. I stumbled over to the couched, then collasped behind it. Then I slowly stood up, my eyes unfocused, and unmoving, aside from the occasional twitch.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetiebelle, and Spike slowly approached me.

"Um.. are you okay?" Scootaloo asked.

I spun around, turned my face towards the ceiling, and let out an inhuman howl. I began to run towards the four kids, causing them to scream in terror. I collasped again, this time fron laughter, and the Mane 6, and Jackie, were in tears, laughing louder than I have ever heard someone laugh.

"That was terrifying!" Spike shouted angrily.

"You can blame Dead Island." I replied.

"... What?" He asked.

"I have fought zombies, and I was imitating one." I lied.

"Zombie?! Where?!" Spike panicked, and hid behind Sweetiebelle, who face-hoofed.

"That was funnier when it happened to somepony else!" Rainbow Dash laughed.

"T-that wasn't funny!" Sweetiebelle stated. That only caused us to laugh harder.

"I think I'll like it here." I sighed happily.


End file.
